MyBeau
My beau Mybeau is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She's level 87 (Epic Winning Movie Star), and in the 2 place on the high score board. She recently quit on May 15, 2015 because of Haters and now Has returned back to the game. Her new user is: Chick Is Mixed All of you got Mybeau's name wrong it's Crystal. About MyBeau is known for having long movie series, some of her series have gone over 300 episodes. Her movies sometimes about. Heartbreak, Family matters, and Love. ' My beau began a funny short movies series for fun.One of her new movies is based on actual tv show called "Ghost Whisperer". Mybeau began with making movies on the game. Like every other player in the game, she didn't have a team or supporters. People who watched her movies began to help her rise in fame. And her movies began to hit the top list. Soon later she began have her own support team called '"Mybeauers" or "Beauers" and she began with her fame. Her earnings from the movies began to push her up the high score board. She got into second place spot of the high score board. MyBeau gained her fame and wasn't even popular at time or well known in the game. Mybeau attitude and gracefulness to people whose supported her. Has made her go far on the game. Many people, love her because she treats everyone fairly. Shes shows respect to everyone. People like mybeau because she doesn't use social sites such as, youtube, twitter etc. She stays to msp basics. Mybeau is very open person to her supporters and doesn't ask much of them. Just that they keep supporting her. Mybeau is known to be very interactive with her fans and does not give her supporters rules to follow. Because Mybeauers do not have rules as to what other MovieStars they are allowed to support, the majority of MyBeauers are Jersey Jewel. Hate Some players on msp do not like MyBeau, because of how she dresses and her movies. The common issue of the hate for Mybeau is, She's gaining so much fame and people are worried she'll over take pumpchkin. MyBeau gets lots of hate from lots of players, even tho she hasn't bothered anyone on the game. Sometimes Mybeau will be blamed for something she didn't do. Most hate for myBeau is from not pump but from Vivi Giovanni and her Vipers. Or in one cases from "Devesh" who left moviestarplanet all together and came back as DeveshT. Even thought Mybeau has no care for both of these users. There's no proof or anything to show she has responded hatefully to these users. More hate come from the porters aka pumpchkin fans. Some of them are scared she'll over take pumpckin and be in the number one spot. In some of mybeau's artbooks has included a short saying about haters and porters who dislike her in general. Some porters bully myBeau and write on her guestbook constantly. and direct messages to Angela {mybeau} in her messages. Mybeau and pump had both made movies to the public about the hate, mybeau movie was called "An Open Letter To Pump." Australian drama. In the early days of February, drama began to rise on the Australian server of msp. Angela {mybeau} and packers recently joined this server. They was leveling up quickly and was accused of trying to take over the Australian server. The same problem that raised on the american server where many people saw it as a threat to the popular moviestars on american one. People on Australian page such as "MSPSirChicken" 'saw it was unfair to people who worked hard on their own server and don't think mybeau and packers should over run their server. MspSirChicken made few videos on youtube showing his anger about both of the users coming over from american server to the Australian server and leveling up so quickly. He's was defending high score board girl called '"PurpleSwagger" who is the highest level on the Australian msp server. PurpleSwagger, MspSirChicken, Beautyandthebeauty stated that Americans should go back to their own server and not be on Australian server. with few people supporting them behind them. Trivia # Her real name is Angela, though some moviestars refer to her as "Angel-a. # "She was the first MovieStar in all of MovieStarPlanet to reach 1 billion fame. # She is from China. # Angela took over the account from her older sister. # She has two backups: "ArchangelaG" and "Angela123321."